Dreams, the Big Brother, and Birth's Secret
is the thirty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Hina tries to work out what her real dream is when she wins a fashion show while Uva tries to work all sides to regain Mezool and Gamel's Core Medals. Plot After winning a fashion design contest at her school, Hina receives a visit from the contest judge as he offers her a chance to go to Paris to achieve her dream to become a world renowned fashion designer, but Shingo's situation prevents her from achieving that dream. Elsewhere, Uva is attacked by Kazari and Ankh (Lost) for the red Core Medal on his person. Though he escapes, Uva realizes he is at a disadvantage and needs to even the odds. Meanwhile, using the second-place trophy of Hina's fellow contestant, Shoko Sugiura, Doctor Maki creates the Unicorn Yummy to destroy the dreams of others. Akira Date transforms into Kamen Rider Birth arrives to fight the monster with Shintaro's support. Kamen Rider OOO joins the fight as well, but Uva arrives the fight to steal Gamel's Core Medals from Kamen Rider OOO while Kamen Rider Birth suddenly writhes in pain. After the Greeed and Yummy take their leave, having watched the fight from afar, Kazari realizes that Uva is attempting to revive Mezool and Gamel. Later, Eiji finds Hina as she reveals how Shingo got her to go for her dream with Eiji trying to push her as well. Shoko arrives to ask Hina to let her go to France in her place as the Unicorn Yummy arrives to attack them. Eiji tries to keep the monster away from the girls before Ankh arrives to allow Eiji to transform into Kamen Rider OOO Sajazo. Kamen Rider OOO battles the Unicorn Yummy before Uva and Kamen Rider Birth arrive. Kamen Rider OOO switches to Sagohzo Combo to fight with the Medagabryu. After taking advantage of Akira's condition to beat him, the Unicorn Yummy tries to destroy Shoko's dream before Hina tries to stop him. However, Hina loses her dream instead as Ankh suddenly and uncharacteristically attacks the Yummy. Despite Kazari's intervention, he loses the Core Medals he absorbed to Uva and falls back as Uva takes his leave to revive Mezool and Gamel. Once the scene is cleared, Shingo suddenly awakens without Ankh's attributes, much to everyone's shock. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Sai **Arms - Tora, Gorilla, Kujaku **Legs - Batta, Zou *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takagoriba, Sajazo, Sagohzo Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : *Street Musician: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD), Tsuyoshi (of everset) *Shoko Sugiura's Father: *Coach: *Athlete: *Show Announcer(Voice): Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . *'Viewership': 7.3% *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***+One Unagi Medal ***(-One Tako Medal) **Purple ***Two Ptera Medals ***One Tricera Medal ***Two Tyranno Medals DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Friendship, Chaos, and the Belt Left Behind, The Best Friend, Uses, and Their Relationship, Dreams, the Big Brother, and Birth's Secret and Broken Dreams, the Body, and the Greeed Resurrection. DSTD08619-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08619-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢夢と兄とバースの秘密｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢夢と兄とバースの秘密｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes